


Teasing Alice

by Kireikitsune (Redflyingfox)



Category: Are You Alice? (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflyingfox/pseuds/Kireikitsune
Summary: “Kau seksi,”Dua kata itu sontak menghentikan tangan Alice—atau mungkin-Alice—yang mengaduk-aduk teh dengan sendok. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. “Kau tahu itu sejak dulu, tapi mendengarmu mengatakannya membuatku merinding.” ujarnya, sarkastik.
Relationships: Alice | 89th Candidate/Mad Hatter (Are You Alice?)
Kudos: 4





	Teasing Alice

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ninomiya Ai and Katagiri Ikumi.

“Kau seksi,”

Dua kata itu sontak menghentikan tangan Alice—atau mungkin-Alice—yang mengaduk-aduk teh dengan sendok. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. “Kau tahu itu sejak dulu, tapi mendengarmu mengatakannya membuatku merinding.” ujarnya, sarkastik.

“Sesukamu saja, bocah,” balas Mad Hatter. Ia membalik halaman koran di tangannya.

“Aku bukan bocah!” protes Alice. Ia cemberut. Tapi dua detik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. “Kenapa kau bilang aku begitu? Mulai memperhatikan ‘istrimu’ ini?” Alice menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. “Sang suami mulai menyadari kesalahannya dalam memperlakukan istrinya dengan kasar dan—“

“JANGAN MENJELASKANNYA!” Mad Hatter berseru kesal. “Kau merusak mood minum teh pagiku,” Mad Hatter meletakkan korannya dan meminum tehnya.

“Bhuu, setiap saat kau selalu minum teh, kan,” kata Alice, memajukan bibirnya. “Jadi, kenapa kau bilang begitu padaku?”

“…Lihat saja penampilanmu,”

Alice ke-89 dan Alice pertama yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berubah, ia hanya melepas jasnya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja birunya, dasinya pun ia longgarkan. Mereka duduk tepat di samping jendela, sinar matahari cukup menyilaukannya jadi daritadi ia menyipitkan mata. Alice meraba wajahnya, oh—ada krim kue yang menempel pada sudut bibirnya. Menyadari itu, ia mencolek krim tersebut memakai jempolnya sendiri dan menjilatnya. ”Ng—?” Alice kembali memandang ke depan, mendapati Mad Hatter yang tersenyum melihatnya.

Mata Alice kian menyipit. “Hatter, aku benar-benar merinding sekarang,” ucapnya—lagi-lagi—sarkastis.

Mad Hatter kembali menyesap teh paginya. Menyembunyikan senyumnya ia berkata, “Aku hanya memperhatikan ‘istriku’ saja,”

Entah kenapa wajah Alice terasa panas mendengarnya. Ia lagi-lagi cemberut.

Ternyata tak ada salahnya menggoda Alice sekali-kali. Dan itu cukup menyenangkan—bagi Mad Hatter.

\------------------------------------------------------------SELESAI----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Karya yang ku buat di tahun 2014 di ffn site. Karena ffn diblok pemerintah jadi aku pikir kenapa gak dimasukin di sini aja, gitu


End file.
